Sasuke's hot mission
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: Sasuke's sexually frustrated and only Naruto can make his libido all better. SASUNARU your only here for one reason and that reason is to read YAOI! Rate and comment if you like, I'd appreciate it!  3


"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

Sasuke and Naruto were on a search and destroy mission together. They were on a tree branch hidden in the leaves.

"Pay attention. We have to come up with a plan of action. They won't die on their own you know." Naruto glares at Sasuke's carefree expression.

"Don't want to. Can't we just blow them up already?" Sasuke said sighing. He really didn't want to be here anyway.

"That's not secretive. We have to kill them silently or we'll set off the alarm."

"Too much work. I just want you. Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind.

"Damnit Sasuke! Can't you wait till after the mission?" Naruto quietly yells at Sasuke trying to keep his voice down.

Sasuke's hand started moving lower to Naruto's hot ass. He pinched and rubbed it making Naruto a little hot. He grabbed Naruto underneath. Naruto yelped in surprise and slapped his hand away.

"Stop that! We have a mission." Naruto whined from Sasuke putting his hand back there and went back to what he was doing.

"Don't want to" Sasuke sighed again still rubbing.

"I don't care if you don't want to, idiot...Shh….." Naruto slapped his hand away again.

"Hn?"

"They're here."

They both looked through the tree branches. They saw a group of thugs walking around with the bigger person. Must be the boss. Sasuke smirked. He grabbed Naruto again which made Naruto punch him in the arm.

'Stop that! The enemy's right there! Kill them and finish the mission first and then I'll submit. Now get that hand away!' Naruto whispered still angry at Sasuke.

'Fine. But we go kinky." Sasuke whispered back at his lover.

'So horny." Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Only for you.' Sasuke winked back. He jumped out of the trees and starting fighting.

'That man will kill me one day.' Naruto rolled his eyes tired of Sasuke's antics.

Three hours later both of them finished the mission and back in the village walking home. Walking side by side, Naruto spoke up.

"What a long mission! Two months can take a lot out of ya!" Naruto said.

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto thought he was tired and didn't feel like talking at the moment. They were at the door. Naruto pulled his keys out and entered into their home. A second later the door was abruptly shut and he looked to see what happened. Before he could do anything he was slammed against a wall, a mouth connected to his trying to win over him. He stared back and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto felt Sasuke push his knee in between his legs. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke broke off the kiss; A string of saliva connecting them.

"What (pant) are you (pant) doing?" Naruto questioned him completely forgetting their promise from earlier.

"You said I could have you once the mission's over. Now I'm taking my prize." Sasuke breathed in and stuck his mouth onto Naruto's neck. He licked and nipped Naruto's sensitive spot for a minute or two before he set Naruto's back onto the floor. Naruto's jacket was off to the side with his long sleeved shirt was pushed up close to his face. Naruto eyes were half lidded still blushing. Sasuke smirked and played with his nipples. Naruto moaned loudly from the heated contact. Naruto tried to use his hands to push Sasuke off.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled angry at Sasuke's hands.

"No hands? Fine. I can take a challenge." Sasuke said. He stuck two kunai into his lover's sleeves. He slammed his hands on either side of Naruto's hips. He lowered his mouth to his pants zipper and pulled it down with his teeth. Naruto blushed while trying to shake Sasuke off.

"Stop selectively listening to what I say!...Ah!" Naruto closed his eyes and screamed from Sasuke sucking the fabric covering his bulge. Sasuke grabbed his hips and kept them down.

Sasuke continued sucking on it until Naruto was breathing heavier. He stopped. His teeth went to his boxers and pulled them off. His cold teeth were touching Naruto's skin making Naruto shiver. He pulled the boxers off swiftly and started sucking the tip of his length. Naruto kept moaning.

"Stop it already!"

"What? You want me to keep going?" Sasuke's smirk widened. He went and swallowed Naruto whole. Naruto screamed in ecstasy forgetting to yell at his lover to stop. Pre-cum started showing.

"Naughty aren't we, kitsune." Sasuke breathed over Naruto's length. He went back to what he was doing.

"What do you want now, Naruto?"

"….Please…..please…F*** me.. hard Sasuke!"

"Okay…"

"No!"

"…?"

"Use your hands again…please." Naruto blushed

Sasuke smirked, went to Naruto's sides and pulled the kunai out. Naruto went limp. The hot man above moved his fingers to Naruto's mouth and told him to suck them. Naruto eventually gave up and sucked on his fingers wet; covering them with his saliva. Sasuke went back to Naruto's cock and bit down on him making Naruto gasp. Sasuke took his fingers out of his lover's mouth to play with the outside of Naruto's hole. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His back arched from Sasuke biting down.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked letting Naruto's cock go still letting his fingers play. Naruto looked up with half lidded eyes.

"Please…F*** me…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke took the hint and stuck the first finger in moving it around letting Naruto get used to the feeling. He then added a second finger. He looked up and saw Naruto on the brink of tears. He kissed them away. Sasuke put the last finger in and started thrusting them up into Naruto. He stopped and pulled them out making Naruto pissed beyond belief.

'What the hell?' Naruto felt arms pull him up.

"Ride me" Sasuke said; no emotion shown on his face but lust.

Sasuke and Naruto were fully nude by now. Naruto was over Sasuke's dick ready to be impaled. He blushed the entire time this went on. He went down slowly whimpering from the pain.

Sasuke stared at how erotic this was. He grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him down fast to get Naruto to take him in fully. Naruto screamed loudly and started crying.

Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's face and wiped away the tears in both eyes. He laid back down when Naruto picked himself up and impaled himself down on Sasuke's dick hitting his own prostate. Naruto screamed again.

"It hurts…" Naruto whispered.

They kept on doing this until Sasuke pulled him up off his cock and set him on the bedroom floor. Sasuke hovered over Naruto to position himself at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke stared back at Naruto for approval. Naruto nodded. Sasuke pushed in.

"Ah..Ah..mn..mpnh..oh..Ah…Ah!"

Sasuke smirked at his prize. 'I love that voice.' Sasuke thrusted in himself over and over again bruising Naruto's prostate. Naruto felt huge pain and pleasure. Naruto kept screaming at Sasuke to go "Faster…Harder…Deeper!"

Both of them were close to release when they heard the doorbell rang. Sasuke froze. Naruto put his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. Sasuke pulled out of him slowly making Naruto whimper at the loss. Sasuke got out of bed, put his pants on and left down stairs leaving Naruto whining for him to come back.

'Stay here. I'll be back.' Sasuke whispered softly.

'Baka. Get your ass back here and finish what your started.

Sasuke ignored him and left the room to go down stairs to answer the still ringing door. Naruto was breathing hard again and grabbed his cock. He started pumping it slowly trying to get his release. He was so close till the stupid doorbell rang. Who the hell comes at 11!

Sasuke's down stairs at the front door. 'Something bad's gonna happen, I just know it' He was very skeptical right now. He opened the door. 'Pop' the person came in. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura poked her head in clinging on to the man.

"What in gods name do you want?" Sasuke glared back at her with his sharingan glowing red. If words could kill Sasuke would have killed her years ago.

"Well there's this new restaurant down town and I thought we could" Sasuke cut her off.

"F*** off, Haruno." Sasuke slammed the door in her face. She walked away crying.

Sasuke walked back up to the bedroom praying for the fangirls to go murder her. Naruto was on the bed pumping his dick faster, still missing Sasuke's hard cock pounding inside him. Sasuke walked in on him, his nose started bleeding. Naruto didn't notice him yet so he took that opportunity to come back over and lay over him. Naruto felt that bed move, looked up, gasped and blushed red. Sasuke smirked and pulled his pants back off. He immediately stuck himself into to Naruto's awaiting entrance.

Naruto moaned loudly with every thrust that was pounded into him. His hands moved to grip the sheets behind him and arched his back. Naruto screamed loudly making it known that Sasuke hit him dead on. Naruto let go of the bed sheets and grabbed his cock and started pumping it again to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and released on their stomachs. Sasuke slammed in a few more time before he too released his own. He pulled out and cleaned his lust-filled lover's face of his cum. Sasuke lip-locked with Naruto. A small, sweet kiss. Sasuke fell on to the bed beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist setting his head in Naruto's hair.

"God, you horny Uchiha." Naruto mumbled, his face against Sasuke's chest. He looked up and giggled at Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke looked down on him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"But I'm your horny Uchiha."

"Good because I'm not letting you go."

"Me either, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto pouted cutely; Sasuke pecked his lips. Naruto blushed at the contact.

"Sleep, moron."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yo!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to the window. They waited for him to answer.

"Thanks for the Video."

"…Damn you SENSEI!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at Kakashi. He jumped out the window running away from flying objects.

Sasuke and Naruto ignored him, put some clothes on and entered the kitchen. They saw a note on the door. Naruto took it off and read it. He was silent. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and read the note. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"Jiraiya!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled chasing him out of the ladies spa area.

Note: Maybe you should shut the curtains next time. Even Jiraiya says so… -Kakashi


End file.
